


This Pathetic Race

by UghImSmol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UghImSmol/pseuds/UghImSmol
Summary: Rk900 joins the department and now has to deal with an awkward android, desperately trying to become his brother and a sexually frustrated human with daddy issues.





	This Pathetic Race

Connor adjusted his tie as he walked down the hallway in the police department. Heads turned and murmuring began, but he held his head high. He ran his hands down his new west to smooth it out, wanting to look as dapper as possible on his first _paid_ day of work. The TVs on the wall played a live recording of a news anchor talking about the newfound freedom and laws revolving around androids. A smile spread across his face as he thought back on how he had helped save his own species, along with Markus and the rest of Jericho.

He turned to the right, walking into the kitchen to go fetch a coffee for lieutenant Anderson, and not because he _had_ to, but because he _wanted_ to.

''What are you smiling about, plastic prick?'' Gavin grumbled from where he was seated by one of the small tables. Connor ignored him and went straight to the coffee machine. He was sure the rest of his co-workers would have gained a whole lot of respect for him by now. It didn't matter that Gavin wasn't one them. Connor grabbed a plastic cup and put a coffee capsule into the machine.

''Why aren't you wearing an android uniform? Isn't that like a criminal offence or something?'' Gavin spoke a bit louder this time, but quiet enough so that none of the other officers would hear him. Connor sighed.

''You're a detective, is it not your job to know the law?'' Connor spoke indifferently and pushed the button on the coffee machine.

''You son of a-'' Gavin rose from his chair and was on his way over to Connor when Hank walked into the kitchen. The two made eye contact, and Gavin sat down with a pout as Hank made his way over to Connor.

''You drink coffee now?'' Hank asked with a smile and reached over to grab an empty cup.

''Lieutenant!'' Connor slapped Hank's hand away. ''No- uh, actually, this is for you!'' The android grabbed the cup full of coffee and put it up in front of Hank's face, suddenly feeling nervous and awkward. Hank squinted at Connor and nodded slowly before accepting the coffee from Connor.

''Thank... You.''

''Well if that isn't sweet,'' Gavin chuckled. ''I mean what did Cyberlife expect? Sending a twink android into the hands of a bear daddy. He was bound to become deviant sooner or later.''

''What's a twi-'' Connor started, but Hank raised his free hand to shut him up. He slowly put down his coffee cup on the counter, walked over to Gavin, all meanwhile taking one- or maybe ten, very deep breaths in order to not _kill the fucker_.

Hank had his hand on his gun, planning on threatening the detective with it, knowing it wasn't loaded. But his plans of making Gavin shit his pants were ruined when another police officer entered the kitchen area and sat down next to Gavin. Hank sighed and turned to leave the room when he saw the satisfied smirk spread across Gavin's face.

''Hey!'' Connor exclaimed, his eyes flickering and the LED in his temple flashing yellow. ''I am _not_ a smooth-bodied, almost pre-pubescent looking young, gay male!''

''Connor!'' Hank rolled his eyes and dragged the android out of the kitchen. ''Sometimes, you just need to shut the hell up.''

''But lieutenant, what he just called me? That is completely untrue,'' Connor protested. Hank looked Connor up and down, cocked an eyebrow and asked:

''Are you sure about that?'' He took the coffee from Connor and sat down at his desk.

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down at his body, then at Hank, and back to his body. He was actually hairless and his skin _was_ smooth but pre-pubescent? He scoffed loudly before sitting down at his own desk. He and Hank had been officially assigned to every android case from now on, although it was questionable if they even solved their prior android case. Connor scanned in the few new android cases they had been given in a split second and was about get up from his seat when he realized that he had to wait for Hank. He looked up the lieutenant who had only just opened up his case files. Connor sighed and leaned back in his office chair, his hands digging into his pockets to find his coin.

''Don't,'' Hank mumbled, eyes fixated on his screen.

''Yes, lieutenant...'' Connor said under his breath. He wasn't used to this, feeling bored and impatient. At least fidgeting with his coin helped a bit, but it seemed to annoy Hank endlessly and now that he was actually roommates with the lieutenant, he didn't want to upset him.

A crumbled up paper ball landed on his desk, rolling right into his lap. Connor quickly looked around but didn't manage to catch eye contact with anyone. He looked down at the ball in his lap and picked it up. Connor studied it for a bit, before slowly unfolding the paper.

_You're still just his bitch_

Was scribbled onto the paper in sloppy handwriting. Connor blushed and quickly threw the paper into the bin next to his desk. He stared into nothing with wide eyes, suddenly feeling the sting of embarrassment. He wasn't anybody's bitch. No, he was his own person, now. He would show those stupid humans, he...

Connor stood up, violently pushing his chair backwards and then slammed his hand onto the desk.

''If I wanna play with my coin, I will!'' He yelled at lieutenant Anderson, earning quite a few gasps and glances from the other coworkers in the room. A single laughter erupt from the back, making everyone turn their heads to watch Gavin. Connor stood in the same position, still bend forward with his fist on the desk when he realized that he had walked right into Gavin's trap.

''Fuck.''

He wasn't sure whether he was more impressed by the fact that Gavin managed to throw a paper ball that far, and hit his desk, or that a human had actually managed to outsmart him. Connor looked down at his desk, afraid to look the lieutenant in the eye. He could imagine how full of hatred they must be, how terrifying and soul-crushing they must look. But when he finally gathered the courage to look up, all he was met with was sadness and a hint of confusion. The look might not have been terrifying, but it still crushed him, slowly eating him up from the inside.

"Connor." His eyes shot up, meeting the gaze of the head chief. He swallowed a none existing clump in his throat and slowly stood up. Not only had he just hurt his best friend, embarrassed himself in front of the entire office but now he was also going to be fired. _Great_. "My office, now."

Connor nodded and quickly made his way to the office. He smoothed down his vest and brushed a lock of hair out his eye, trying to gain a false sense of confidence. The walk to the glass office still felt like a walk of shame though.

"Yes, Fowler?" Connor asked as he stepped into the office. The chief had sat down in his office chair with his hands folded on top of the desk.

"This is the newest model created by CyberLife," Fowler said and gestured to the android standing by his desk. "Rk900."

The android nodded at Connor. He stood taller, had a better posture than Connor and for some reason, CyberLife had decided to change his eye color to blue.

"He is, erh, an upgraded version of you."

"Actually, I'm the most advanced and effective model as of now. I'm both faster, stronger, more resilient and both equipped with new features and the latest technology," Rk900 spoke indifferently and took a step closer to Connor. "So, yes, it's true that I'm a version of you, just a whole lot _better_."

"Am I going to be replaced?" Connor asked quietly.

"No." Fowler got up from his seat, walked around his desk and leaned against it. "We've lost quite a few men recently, we can't afford to let anyone go now." The chief paused for a second, probably thinking of the officers who died in the android revolution. "As Rk900 says, he might be smarter theoretically, but you have the done the practical work. Which is why I've decided to put both of you on the new case."

"What about lieutenant Anderson?" Connor asked.

"Oh, both he and detective Reed will be joining you as well."

"Gavin!?" Connor spat. "No way, he tried to kill me, remember? In the evidence room?"

"Yes, that's why I think it's a good idea that you and lieutenant Anderson join the two of them." Fowler gave Connor a look, who just sighed in frustration.

"I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself," Rk900 said, but was dismissed by the chief.

"Connor, why don't you show Rk900 to Gavin's desk?"

Connor didn't bother to protest any further, knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead, he just nodded and made his way out of the office, Rk900 following behind. The two androids walked the short distance in silence. Connor was too busy thinking back on how great it was to not have feelings, back when he was always cold and unbothered by everything. Meanwhile, Rk900 was trying to come up with a nickname for himself, now that Rk800 was already known as Connor.

"This is your new partner," Connor said and as they reached Gavin's desk, and practically rolled his eyes just by the sight of the human's face.

"Shut up," Gavin mumbled, his eyes fixated on his computer screen, reading about a case.

"What's the problem? Your little human brain can't absorb more than one information at a time?" Rk900 said and caught Gavin's attention immediately.

"The phck did you just say?" Detective Reed practically growled and rose from his seat. Connor slowly backed away from the desk, before he was associated with the blood that was about to be spilt. He couldn't help but hope that blood would be red though.

"Oh, sorry, was my sentence too complex for you to understand? I guess that I can dumb it down for you if you need me to." Rk900 had heard about Gavin and his past with androids, especially Connor. But he had agreed to work with him anyway, figuring that it would be nice with some challenge since the actual police work wasn't going to be one.

Gavin glanced around, making sure no one heard the android's comment before he reached both arms up to grab the collar of Rk900's suit. To his surprise, the android had a strong hold on his wrists before he even got to touch him.

"Lay a hand on me, and you'll regret it."

Gavin gaped at the taller android, both shocked by his reflexes but also by the look in Rk900's piercing blue eyes- or were they grey? Either way, they were cold, and something inhumane was staring back at him. The smirk on his face made Gavin's blood boil, but the eyes scared him enough to let it go.

Detective Reed yanked his hands out of the android's grasp and rubbed his wrists.

"Anyway... I thought they had stopped producing androids. What model are you?" Gavin mumbled, glaring up at Rk900, who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" His tone wasn't as harsh as before, this time he actually sounded amused. "I'm wearing a fucking android suit, what's wrong with you?"

Gavin's eyes wandered down to Rk900's defined chest, and sure enough, his model number was displayed on the right side.

"Well, excuse me, if I was a little distracted by the damn cast you're wearing around your neck."

Rk900 laughed and was quick to fire right back at Gavin, a feature that both pissed off and amused the human at the same time.

"Well, at least I know you won't try to strangle me with it on. Not that I think you'd be able to reach anyway."

Gavin smirked to himself. "Well, at least you're not as annoying as Connor."

"Give him a break, he's obviously having a rough day. Not that you're making it any better..." Rk900 leaned over Gavin's shoulder to read the case file. The android rested his hand on the top Gavin's office chair, his cold fingertips gently brushing over the back of his neck. "Besides, I was installed with a certain amount of social skills, now that all androids are legally required to be deviant."

''R-right,'' Gavin managed to get out, although he almost choked on his own words. He couldn't see the smirk that spread across Rk900's face, as he leaned his face in closer to let his breath ghost over Gavin's neck.

''We should get to the crime scene,'' Rk900 whispered into Gavin's ear, making the man shudder.

''Yeah,'' Gavin cleared his throat and let go of his grip on the office chair. ''If you would move out of my phcking personal space, dip shit.'' He stood up abruptly, grabbed his police badge laying on the desk and pushed past Rk900. He purposely clashed his shoulder into the android's in an attempt to gain some kind of dominance back. Instead, he spent the whole walk to the car cursing to himself because of how his shoulder was now aching. Rk900's shoulders were surprisingly hard. The android's laugh echoed in Gavin's ears and thoughts of how the rest of Rk900's body might feel haunted his mind.

Hank and Connor were already in the car, waiting for the other two.

''I'm really sorry Hank. I don't know what came over me. Everything just feels so heightened, and I have no idea what to do with it,'' Connor spoke while he stared into the parkinglot in distress. He was caught off guard when Hank chuckled and put his hand on Connor's shoulder.

''Maybe you're about to have your period? I can find a pamphlet for you.''

Connor laughed and shook his head.

The other police pair joined them in the car. Gavin was visibly annoyed that he didn't get to ride in the front seat but kept quiet about it. The car ride was painfully awkward and not just because of the silence, but because everyone could feel the tension between the two in the back. Rk900 was too busy looking out the window and taking in the city, to even notice.

Connor looked up in the rearview and was surprised by the small patch of fog on the window by Rk900.

"You know you don't have to breathe to survive, right?" Connor asked.

Gavin turned his head to look at Rk900, his eyes wide and confused. The android smirked to himself but didn't tear his eyes away from the window as he replied, "I'm just trying to get in the headspace of a human so that I can understand their pathetic race better."

Connor chuckled, but then quickly cleared his throat and looked out of his own window when Hank gave him an angry look.

Several other police officers had arrived at the crime scene already when the four pulled up in Hank's car. The house looked nice on the outside but was terribly run down on the inside. The living room had blue blood splattered on the walls, the table and the furniture. An unrecognizable child android laid in a puddle of blue blood and the remains of herself on the floor.

Connor started analyzing the living room. He sat down by the broken-beyond-repair android, dipped two fingers into the blue blood and brought it to his lips. Hank made a disgusted remark as he watched Connor, but let him do his job. Connor then analyzed the rest of the blue blood in the living room and confirmed that only one android had been involved. Or at least, only one android had been hurt.

Meanwhile, Gavin had pulled Rk900 aside and pushed him up against the nearest wall- but not without a struggle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He snarled at the taller android who just shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Androids don't have to breathe," Gavin stated. He tried to seem intimidating, the same way he did with Connor, the only difference was that it made Connor squirm, and Rk900 smile.

''Oh,'' Rk900 pushed himself off of the wall and hovered over Gavin, bending his neck in order to get better eye contact with the detective. ''You're referring to earlier when I made you shudder with the touch of a fingertip?'' He leaned in till his mouth was lined up with Gavin's ear. ''Or when you were clearly thinking of my breath, blowing out hot air on another particular spot on your body?''

Gavin's face suddenly felt incredibly hot, but as the images formed in his mind, the heat was rushing somewhere entirely different.

''Shut up!'' He yelled and rushed into another room in the house before anyone had the chance to notice how tight his jeans had gotten. Rk900 laughed to himself, pleased by the human's reaction, especially physically.

Connor noticed that Rk900 was standing by himself, and decided that this was his chance. He had had a rough start to the day, but he could still turn it around.

_Don't be awkward, don't be awkward, don't be awkward._

Connor walked up to the android and stood beside him for a few seconds, expecting him to turn around. He didn't.

''Sooo,'' Connor said and put himself right in front of Rk900 so that he was forced to make eye contact. ''We're kind of, like, brothers.''

Rk900 raised an eyebrow at Connor who just smiled innocently, his hands folded behind his back, the exact same way as Rk900 was standing himself.

''That's real cute, but I'm working.'' Rk900 quickly put his hands to use by opening random drawers, pretending to look for clues.

''Well... We're the same model type, you're just the newest version, which kind of makes me your big brother.''

Rk900 laughed loudly and ruffled Connor's hair, both in a demeaning but also in a caring way.

''As I said, real cute.''

Connor quickly brushed his hair back down and pouted to himself. He had never even thought about having siblings, but now that the possibility of having a family member presented itself, he had a strange desire to make it happen. But brothers disagree and fight all the time, right?

He searched through the house, looked at the clues, tried to stitch a story together of what might've happened.

''Any sign of the parent?'' Hank asked Connor, who shook his head.

''No. But I'm going to go check out the bedroom one more time.''

''Oh, sure. But I don't think anything useful is in there,'' Hank said and then went back to talk to another officer.

Connor walked down the hall and into what seemed like the parent's bedroom. He put his hand on the door and meant to close it quietly but the draught got hold of the door and slammed it shut in a loud bang. A quiet whimper came from the closet. At first, Connor wasn't sure if it had come from himself, as his mind created the illusion of blood pumping through his body. He took a deep breath, which actually did help him relax again.

''Jesus fuck,'' he mumbled to himself and walked over to close the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the closet door moving slightly and what looked like a tiny human eye was visible in the thin crack. Connor turned around and slowly walked over to the closet, his hand on his back, ready to grab his gun if needed. ''Hello?''

''P-please, d-don't hurt m-me.'' The voice was small and fragile. Connor was taken aback, realizing it was another kid, hiding in the closet. He moved his hand away from his gun and squatted down, resting his hands on his knees for balance.

''I promise not to,'' he said softly. ''Can you open the door?''

A little sniffle came from inside of the closet and there were a few moments of silence before the door was pushed open slightly. Connor looked inside and smiled at the little boy sitting in the closet. He was probably no older than 6.

''Hi, my name is Connor.''

The little boy was hugging his own legs tightly against his chest and watched Connor with distrust. His eyes were a bright green color, hidden away by blonde hair falling into his eyes. He was wearing a dirty red and white striped t-shirt with a pair of basic, black jeans.

"What's your name?"

"Luke," he replied quietly.

"Luke? That's a nice name." Connor noticed that the little boy didn't have an LED in his temple. "You're not an android?"

Luke shook his head and looked down at his knees. "My sister... She's dead... Isn't she?"

For the first time ever, Connor's heart broke a little. Yes, when he found out that Hank's son, Cole, had died, it did spark some kind of sadness in his system. But nothing could compare to the sadness he felt for the boy in front of him.

"I... I'm afraid so."

"Is my dad still here?"

"No."

Luke seemed relieved and agreed to follow Connor out to the others. He held the android's hand tightly as he followed behind him, wary of the other officers and what might appear around the corners.

The four of them searched through the house one last time, for any missed clues, before taking Luke back to the station. This time Connor, Luke and Rk900 rode in the back. Partly because Gavin had refused to sit next to a _'sticky brat',_ but also because Connor had insisted on sitting next to the kid. Rk900 watched Connor and Luke with a smile, as they both goofed around beside him. The boy knew a surprising amount of dad jokes and since jokes weren't a part of Connor's program, he was entertained the entire way back to the station. Meanwhile, both Hank and Gavin rolled their eyes every time Luke delivered the punchline. Although, they had to admit that the sound of Connor's laugh was better than complete silence.

When they arrived back at the station, Connor sat Luke down at his desk, giving him pen and paper so that he could write down more of his dad jokes. When Connor was sure that the boy was actually going to stay put, he went into the kitchen to get Luke a glass of water.

''He seems surprisingly happy,'' Rk900 thought out loud. He was sitting at one of the tables by himself, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

''Maybe he's in denial?'' Connor sat down in front of the other android, eyeing the cup of coffee.

''It feels... Warm. I like it,'' Rk900 mumbled, looking down at his cup. ''It was pretty cool, the way you handled the kid today.''

Connor smiled but didn't say anything, he was too busy watching Rk900, who seemed to be troubled. Rk900 opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before standing up. He walked around the table until he stood next to the older model, each of them facing opposites ways.

''See you around, squirt.''

''Squirt?'' Connor questioned and turned to watch Rk900 walk away.

''Isn't that something older brothers call their younger brothers?''

''But I'm the older brother!'' Connor called after him, a smile on his lips, that only grew wider as the other android laughed.

''Not a chance!''

Rk800 turned back to face the table and realized that his older brother had left his coffee behind. Hesitantly, he reached out for the cup and wrapped his hands around it. _It did feel nice. And not just because it was his big brother's coffee cup._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! c:  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below


End file.
